


The Thorn in Your Side

by MrsSarabiHolmes



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 11:34:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3935290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsSarabiHolmes/pseuds/MrsSarabiHolmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock, an angel, must find a human to help in life. Little does he know he will meet another divine being who is much more dangerous than he first appears. Who will be whose downfall? And what will happen of the human caught between those two? The infernal game is on!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. We Come in Pairs

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of this except for the fan fiction itself, the idea, and the way I portray the characters. Thank you.   
> Enjoy!

I have found the human I need to protect. He is an ex-army doctor. John Hamish Watson. He doesn’t suspect my presence. He is the perfect attempt – he finds his life uneventful and wonders who might want to hang out with him.

Just like me.

My name is Sherlock and I am an angel.

So far he thinks everything I do is either due to exhaustion or some sort of psychological disorder.

I cannot wait until I show myself.

How will he react, I wonder?

I follow him outside and onto the pavement. I am floating a few feet behind him; some people walk through me and shiver. I’m cold to humans, so I have understood. I have been told I am heartless. Perhaps this is the reason why…

As I observe John making his way down the street, another celestial being steps beside me. He’s wearing a dinner jacket with a tie with a skull motif.

He’s something else.

He’s _dangerous._

I can feel it emanating from him. His folded wings are scorched, the feathers darkened. He looks as fragile as evil. Quite the antithesis. All my senses are alarmed. I stiffen – if possible.

‘Quite the chap you’ve found there,’ he said, looking at my human with a nasty smile. ‘I bet you like him.’

‘What would you know of it?’ I ask through my teeth.

‘Cool down. I’m not here to hurt anyone. I just felt you and decided a lil’ chat was in order… Great minds think alike.’

I shoot him a dark look. He chuckles.

‘Oh, you’re exciting! I like that. Plus,’ he says, pointing at my wings. ‘I’m sure you understand what I mean.’

I scoff and start flying away. I need to get away from this black-haired demon. Moreover, it is time for introductions.

‘If you ever need advice or fun, seek me out. I’m Jim, by the way,’ he told me telepathically.

‘I’m Sherlock.’

It was stronger than me. I had to tell him my name.

But _why_?

I couldn’t possibly be shaken. After all, he was only a fallen angel… He used to be like me. And this single horrifying thought makes me uncomfortable.

What is it like? To be denied entrance to paradise? To live free on Earth? To become a monstrosity?

This was the one thing I didn’t want to know.

Pushing these thoughts away from my soul, I straighten up and I fly in front of John Watson.

It is time.


	2. We're the Same

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I know this chapter is very small, but I thought it’d be quite interesting and valuable to have an insight about Jim. So, here you go! The third chapter will be coming quite soon as well. Enjoy!  
> Disclaimer: Same as on chapter 1.

_Jim’s POV_

 

I observe you from afar with a grin.

I have been waiting for someone like you for so long.

You’re my perfect toy.

My best distraction in all of this vile world I’m part of.

I see you talking to the pet you chose; he seems terribly irritated. I suppose you went and daftly announced yourself as an angel to John Watson. I’m slightly disappointed in you. I believed you to be better than this. But then again, you’re still a slave to God’s will.

You’re so deliciously sexy with your dark hair, white wings, and strong attitude. Your innocence will taste so good on my bruised lips. I’ll make sure to destroy your loyalty and burn your pretty little wings, honey.

I can already picture myself breaking your will, bending your very soul and naïve principles.

You’re so tempting. Still so pure.

I used to be like you… What a wake-up call I had when those disgusting _things_ came to life!

You’ll discover all I have to offer and taste debauchery. You’ll be left desiring more.

You’re my forbidden fruit and I’ll make you fall from grace.

Because we’re alike you and I. And I’ll prove it to you.

I’m not waiting until curiosity gets the best of you.

_I’m_ the one who decides.

You’ll wish you didn’t know me.

Smirking, I put my hands in my trousers pockets and leave calmly, scheming silently your demise. Time to get ready for a lil’ fun with Sherlock.

_Easy peasy._


	4. Let Us Not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is longer. I hope you like. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: Same as always.

_John Watson’s POV_

 

‘Oh, blimey! Forgive me, sir,’ I say as I bump into someone tall with a long blue coat. ‘I wasn’t looking.’

I look up from my cellphone and smile apologetically, clutching my cane tighter. The man is giving me such a dead serious look that I can’t help but frown. Another easily irritated person!

‘I’m sorry, okay? Now, have a good day,’ I tell him before limping away. My leg kills me!

I walk pass a family of four and smile at them. One day. One day I’ll have a wife and kids. I must not despair – though nothing ever happens to me, which is exactly what I told my therapist.

Fortunately, I’m going to meet with Mike today. Such a good fellow! He’s the one who gave me the tip that a kind landlady, whose name is Mrs. Hudson, was looking for someone to rent the flat above hers on Baker Street. This helped me greatly as I had no place to go after the war in Afghanistan. If you want to know what happened: I got shot. That’s it.

Wait!

I turn the corner and see the same man I bumped into earlier standing right in front of me, a grave expression on his face. How did he do this? Surprised, I glance over my shoulder and back. He must have taken a shortcut through an alley. Is he stalking me, or what?

‘Look, I told you I’m sorry. So, please, stop. Let’s go our separate ways, okay?’

_Weird fellow._

I try to walk away, but he’s blocking me, the bastard! What is wrong with him?! I was having such a good day.

‘Let us not,’ he tells me. I stare at him, mouth agape.

A thought crosses my mind and I say, ‘Thank you for the compliment, but I’m not into men. Which is fine, by the way.’

He tilts his head to the side and frowns at me.

‘I know it’s fine,’ he says, seemingly confused.

I offer him a quick smile and put away my cellphone into my trousers pocket. I sigh.

‘Someone is waiting for me. I must go. Bye,’ I say, beginning to finally walk away.

‘You cannot leave me.’

_Seriously, who is that guy? He probably has some serious problems…_

I laugh before I tell him we’d see about that.

‘I am your guardian angel, John Watson,’ he says in a deep voice.

I freeze on the spot and whirl around, my knuckles white on my cane. That is too much!

‘You are _not_ my ‘’guardian’’, and you are definitely not my angel. They don’t exist, and if they did, you wouldn’t be one of them,’ I tell him.

I realize it is not of the most polite retorts, but a bloke has his limit! He looks dumbstruck. Poor man.

‘By the way, how do you know my name?’ I ask, straightening up. This is getting infuriating.

He just stares at me in silence. I shake my head and bite my lower lip. We’re not going anywhere like this. So, even though his knowledge about me is worrisome, I decide to leave.

‘You should get help, sir,’ I say before spinning on my heel.

Now, off to the restaurant with Mike!

 

* * *

 

 

It was good, but nothing more. I take out my keys and open the door. I’m already back in my apartment. How lame is that… At least I saw my friend again. Now, my therapist told me I should write a blog. It looks like this is what I’m going to-

_NO!_

My jaw drops along with my cane. With widened eyes I stare at the man standing in my living room. The same freak from this morning!

‘How did y—’

I stop talking, sighing. I can feel the heat burning my cheeks. I clench my fists and say loudly, ‘I’m calling the police!’

I can’t believe he dared break into my apartment.

…

How did he know where I live?

So many questions are crossing my mind.

‘Do not. They are merely a bother, and quite useless too if one takes a look at crime rates.’

I blink.

Suddenly I go and position myself behind him, pushing him outside of my flat. He’s so stiff. I slam the door shut, then sigh with relief. But he can still come back, having broken in once… and I don’t know his trick!

I turn and stop breathing.

‘You need to listen, John.’

He’s back in front of me! Sitting in my armchair! I sense my heart beat increase and I clench my teeth.

‘This is crazy!’ I shout.

Angered beyond my wits, I open the door and leave.

_Anywhere._

_Anywhere as long as I’m far away from him._


End file.
